the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Armand Louis de Utrecht
Armand Louis de Utrecht (1739-Present) is the illegitimate son of Louis Henri de Utrecht, and is the current Comte de Gueldre. He is the cousin to the head of House Utrecht, Marie Sabine de Utrecht, with whom he shares a very close bond. Regency of Sophie- Seigneur de Utrecht Prologue Armand Louis de Utrecht was the illegitimate son of Louis Henri de Utrecht. Louis was well-known for his handsome complextion and kind nature. But he certainly wasn't the smartest. His father, Francois Alphonse de Utrecht described him: "He has the looks of an absolute angel. His kindness and charity is renowed by court and the can't walk past a woman without making her flutter with pleasure. Unfortunatley, he has the brains and wits of a chicken. He dosen't even know how to sheath his sword afer showing it off!" Louis enjoyed court life at Saint-Etienne and private life at his family's Chateau de Buisson.But at age 27, he was engaged to Elisabeth Etienne, the then Madame de Drenthe, daughter of the Comte de Drenthe. The Comte was the owner of a rather vast amount of land north of Gueldre, which Alphonse desired to have. And so the marriage was performed in late December of 1738. It was at the marriage that Louis first met Elisabeth's sister and Armand's mother, the daring and roguishly pretty, Jeanne. The gullible and foolish Louis soon fell for Jeanne's enitcings and ravishing looks, so much so, that by the end of the wedding, Louis invited her to stay for a week more. When Jeanne left heavy with child. She moved to Dijon for the entirety of her pregnancy, only moving back to Gueldre mere days before she was to give birth.She was smuggled into the Chateau de Buisson at about nine in the evening. She gave birth to Armand in Louis' bedroom while the pregnant Elisabeth slept. Armand was put into a blanket and taken immdiatley to Forntent Abbey, a small but modest abbey run by the elderly Abbot d'Agencourt. Armand spent his first few months at the Abeey, until a messenger from Buisson came rushing in with news of Elisabeth's labour pains beginning. Armand was thrust into the messenger's arms and was taken back to Buisson. Armand was discreetly taken into the room adjacent to where Elisabeth was giving birth. When the baby girl was born, she was taken to the adjacent room and placed next to Armand. They were taken in to their mother's room and Armand, just like that, became part of the family. Childhood Armand was thought to be a sickly child, due to his half-closed eyes and pallid complextion. But he was very energetic and lively. He was a respectful child, aways bowing to his father and thanking his nurse. His sister, on the other hand, was rather sickly and died at the age of four. Armand was extremly sticken from this young and premature death. He and his mother were seen quietly weeping in each other's arms in the drawing room at Buisson. Louis didn't really seem to care, much to Elisabeth's resent. But they moved away from this death quickly, and life resumed as normal. After this, Armand became more mature, austere almost, but still possessing that young and happy spirit about him. When his father returned from Court, Armand would have a large beam on his face, but his father would not seem to return the embrace. He would always return with another woman, a new one every time. Armand never questioned it at his age, but as he grew older, he started to question his father and his actions. At the age of 15, he pleaded with his father to take him to Court with him. His father finally agreed and Armand was brought with his father to the cermonial return of Louis XI. Reign of Louis XI- Monsieur de Oversticht The return of Louis XI A''rmand's official debut at court was in the December of 1755. He was present at the Emperor's cermonial return and the Court was rejoicing due to this. Armand wrote to his mother: "''Oh, mere! It's absolutley wonderful here at Saint-Etienne. Pere and I met His Majesty today and the mere fact of his presecence is oh so rapturing. I am so grateful and glad to be here and I hope you can join us soon." It was during this time that Armand met his cousin, Sarah Amelie de Utrecht, the then Marquise de Oversticht. She looked after Armand and granted him the title "Monsieur de Oversticht". During this time, Louis XI had returned from the south for quite a few years and had great sucsess in war. Armand transitioned between Buisson and Court for the next few years until the winter of 1764, when his father was taken seriously ill. Illegitimate Armand rushed home to find his father in an extremly dire state. The docotors had done all they could and said that only God could take care of him now. Jeanne, Armand and Elisabeth were by Louis' side during his last hours. The new Abbot, Abbot Toussaint, was also there to give Louis last rites. Louis confessed, and told Armand and Elisabeth that Armand was illegitimate. Armand was violently stricken, for the second time in his life. He left his father's chamber and returned to his own. He wept and did not go into a state of mourning for his father. Armand returned to his father's chamber to find him dead. Elisabeth and Armand wept together, not only for Louis' death, but for his years of adultery and lies. Jeanne left early the next morning in order to not cause any more strife in the family. On her way through Drenthe, her coach was intercepted by a gang of armed thugs and robbers. When Elisabeth learned of this, she was distraught and sent men out to find her. Jeanne's daed and broken body was found in a gutter, outside a brothel and stripped of all clothing. An autopsy shown that she was certainly raped and beaten. Elisabeth wrote in her memoirs: "When I learned of this, I couldn't help but to cry out loud in agony. Armand on the other hand...Not a single flash of anguish or regret...Not a single tear left his cold and unfeeling eyes..." When Armand learned of Jeanne's untimley death, he stated: "Why surley this is nothing short of a mircale form God!" Return to court Armand's return to court sparked new fires of rumor and intrigue about House Utrecht, adding to the rumors of incest and adultery that have tainted Utrecht for so long. More rumors grew as Armand became closer with Sarah Amelie. ' ' Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Utrecht